Tränen der Nacht
by Lia Sophie
Summary: Was wäre geschehen wenn die Prophezeiung nicht so eindeutig gewesen wäre und Voldemort entschlossen hätte den Potter-Nachwuchs noch vor seiner Geburt zu töten? erweiterte Inhaltsangabe Gedicht
1. Prolog

**Titel**: Tränen der Nacht

**Altersbeschränkung: ****ab 14**

**Hauptcharakter**: Die Potters, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, später auch Severus Snape

**Inhaltsangabe**: Was wäre geschehen wenn die Prophezeiung nicht so eindeutig gewesen wäre und Voldemort entschlossen hätte den Potter-Nachwuchs noch vor seiner Geburt zu töten?

Glitzernde Tränen

heimlich geweint,

verletzte Seele

du siehst sie nicht

Ein Lachen ganz hell

ich blicke zu dir,

Schmerz in den Augen

du drehst dich weg

Am Morgen die Hoffnung

ich kämpfe um dich,

nachts bitteres Wissen

du willst mich nicht

Unendliche Tränen

tiefsitzender Schmerz,

muss ich erst fort sein

damit du mich liebst?

© LittleAngel/ SweetLittleLia

**Anmerkungen:** Diese FF ist AU und ich wage mich mit ihr mal wieder auf völlig neues Terrain.

**Prolog**

Es gibt nur eine ganz selbstlose, ganz reine, ganz göttliche Liebe.

Und das ist die Liebe der Mutter für ihr Kind.

Georg Ebers

Es war einer dieser Tage an denen das Gras grüner wirkte als sonst und die Vögel lauter zu zwitschern schienen. Auch wenn dies kaum jemand beachtete, so gab es doch eine Person, der Momente wie diese ein seltenes Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberten. Glücklich lag sie im Gras und streichelte gedankenverloren ihren gewölbten Bauch. Ihre roten Haare waren ein markanter Kontrast zu ihrem blassen Gesicht und verliehen ihr etwas Engelsgleiches. Leise summte sie ein bekanntes Kinderlied und wenn man genau hinsah konnte man für einen Moment den Abdruck eines kleinen Fußes an ihrem Bauch erkennen. Sie lachte glücklich. „Ein kleiner Tänzer oder eine Tänzerin. Wenn ich das Daddy erzähle hat er wieder einen Grund mit Onkel Sirius und Onkel Remus feiern zu gehen. Und dann machen wir ihm Vorwürfe, dass er sich nicht gut genug um uns kümmert und er kauft mir Schmuck und dir ein weiteres Kuscheltier!" Sie kicherte albern und setzte sich dann auf. „Ich hätte Hunger auf Kirschen, was sagst du?" Sie hielt inne und machte ein gespielt nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Natürlich essen wir eine Schüssel Spaghetti dazu, eine gute Idee. Wir sind ein super Team, meinst du nicht auch? Wenn du mir jetzt noch aufhelfen könntest…" Mit einem „Plopp" erschienen wie auf Kommando zwei Hauselfen und versuchten verzweifelt ihre Herrin wieder auf die Beine zu hieven. Da sie allerdings nicht sonderlich kräftig waren mussten sie schon bald aufgeben und wäre die Rothaarige nicht auf die Idee gekommen ein schwebendes Seil heraufzubeschwören, an dem sie sich nun hochzog würde sie wohl noch immer im Gras liegen.

Mit einem für den fünften Monat schon recht beachtlichem Bauch ging sie langsam in die Küche und ließ sich dort erstmal auf einem Stuhl nieder. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes rief sie ein großes Glas Kirschen herbei und machte sich nun hungrig darüber her. Mittlerweile hatte sie schon fast zehn Kilo zugenommen und da man diese fast ausschließlich an ihrem Bauch sehen konnte wurde sie oft gefragt, wann es denn soweit sei. Das störte die junge Frau aber eher weniger, im Gegenteil, nach dem Motto „Jetzt erst recht" schaufelte sie sich Tag für Tag Massen an Kohlehydraten rein, sodass selbst ihr bester Freund nur noch mit Mühe mit ihr mithalten konnte.

Fragend sah sie auf die Uhr. Sie hatte noch etwa eine Stunde bis ihre Familie von ihrem Ausflug zurückkommen würde. So sehr sie ihre Jungs liebte, aber ab und zu brauchte eine Frau auch etwas Zeit für sich. Sie musste lächeln, als sie an das letzte Mal dachte, als sie mit Sirius im Zoo gewesen waren. Er war furchtbar empört gewesen, dass man die armen Tiere einfach so einsperrte und hatte in einem unbeobachteten Augenblick ein paar Nashörner freigelassen. Dank ein paar gut gezielten „Obliviate"-Zaubern und einem gewissen Tarnumhang konnte er aber auch weiterhin die Affen mit Erdnüssen bewerfen und sich über die verwirrten Gesichter der Verkäufer freuen, wenn ihnen mal wieder unerklärlicherweise Süßigkeiten abhanden kamen.

Zwei Käsebrote später machte sich die werdende Mutter auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich seufzend in einen gemütlichen Ohrensessel fallen ließ. Sofort kam eine Hauselfe mit einer riesigen Decke angewuselt und stopfte diese so fest um ihre Herrin herum, dass sie sich erst Minuten später befreien konnte. Ihr Wutanfall wurde allerdings sofort im Keim erstickt, denn die großen runden Augen erinnerten sie so sehr an James, der ihr ständig ihre Sachen aus der Hand nahm, weil sie ja viel zu schwer wären, an Sirius, der sich eine halbe Stunde am Tag bei ihr reserviert hatte um ungestört mit dem Baby kommunizieren zu können und an Remus, der seit Wochen um sie herumschlich um ihr jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen und sich ganz offensichtlich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als der Pate des Kleinen zu werden. Allerdings schien er sich nicht besonders große Chancen auszurechnen, hatte er doch noch nicht mal einen Job oder eine feste Beziehung. Nicht, dass Sirius in diesem Fall mehr aufweisen konnte, aber wenigstens finanziell wäre das Kind abgesichert und außerdem war er nun mal James bester Freund. Die Rothaarige lächelte sanft und versuchte sich auf die Bewegungen des Kindes zu konzentrieren. „Wen möchtest du lieber: Onkel Siri oder Onkel Rem?" Die Antwort war offenbar mehr als eindeutig, denn schon bald umspielte ein zufriedenes Lächeln ihre Lippen. „Eine gute Wahl."

„LILY!" Erschrocken riss sie den Kopf hoch und sprang augenblicklich auf. Für einen Moment schwankte sie leicht und stolperte fast über die am Boden liegende Decke, doch dann fing sie sich wieder und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. „Wer ist da?" Sollte ihre Stimme selbstbewusst oder gar Furcht einflößend klingen, so misslang dieser Versuch kläglich. Panisch krampfte sich ihr Herz zusammen und sie suchte verzweifelt nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit als die Tür auch schon aufsprang. Ein kleiner, dicklicher Mann mit Knollennase stand im Türrahmen und sah sich gehetzt um. „Lily!" „Pete!" Sie lachte erleichtert. „Du hast mir einen Riesenschreck eingejagt, ich…" „Lily! Du musst fliehen, hörst du? Du musst hier sofort weg, du…" Mit einem Mal schien sie zu verstehen: „Pete? Was ist los, was hast du getan?"

Ihr Blick wurde durchdringend und der Mann sank förmlich in sich zusammen. „Er ist überall, ich dachte wir hätten keine Chance gegen ihn. Aber er… er will dein Kind Lily! Flieh, flieh so schnell du kannst!" „Wurmschwanz!", zischte es mit einem Mal und der Angesprochene drehte sich zitternd um. Mit angsterfüllten Augen blickte er zu seinem Meister hoch und schloss ergeben die Augen. „Knie nieder Wurmschwanz und bettle wenigstens um Vergebung!", fauchte das Wesen unter dem schwarzen Mantel und die Temperatur im Raum sank merklich. Peter warf einen Blick auf die am ganzen Körper zitternde Lily, die instinktiv ihren Bauch umklammerte und fasste einen Entschluss. „Das werde ich nicht tun! Ihr…Ihr habt mich schon richtig verstanden! Ich hätte Lily und James niemals verraten dürfen und ich hätte es auch nicht getan, wenn ich gewusst hätte… Ein unschuldiges Baby, Herr. So überlegt doch, es könnte Euch doch nie gefährlich werden."

Die Person zog ihre Kapuze ein Stück nach hinten und kalte, rote Augen kamen zum Vorschein. „Geh zur Seite und werde Zeuge meiner Macht!" „Nein. Mein Leben gegen das eines unschuldigen Kindes, ich begleiche meine Schuld, ich…" „AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lily schrie und sank zitternd zu Boden. Und während die Rothaarige noch betete, dass ihre Familie nicht nach Hause kam und so wenigstens ihre Jungs verschont bleiben würden, warf Voldemort endgültig seinen Umhang zu Boden, trat über Pettigrews leblosen Körper hinweg und baute sich vor der jungen Frau auf. „So jung, so unschuldig." „Bitte… Bitte habt Gnade!", wimmerte sie und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Gefühlsregung in dem kalten Gesicht. Doch was sie fand erschütterte sie zutiefst: Genugtuung und Hohn, ja sogar etwas Stolz.

Schluchzend versuchte sie die aufkommende Panik zu unterdrücken und als Voldemort dies bemerkte, erfüllte sein grausiges Lachen den Raum. „Ich verschone dein Leben, du bist wertlos für mich, ich will nur dein Kind!" Zitternd hielt sie nach ihrem Zauberstab Ausschau, den sie vor Schreck hatte fallen lassen und Voldemort lachte hämisch. „Du bist wirklich hübsch, ich fange an zu verstehen warum Severus um Gnade für dich bat!" Ein verwirrter Blick traf ihn und er lachte kalt. „Oh ja, er meinte sogar, dass wir dein Kind aufziehen könnten um es gegen euch kämpfen zu lassen. Ihr würdet sicher nicht das eigene Kind töten… Aber ich bin mächtig genug, ich brauche kein Balg, das mir hilft euch zu vernichten. Man sagt, der größte Schmerz ist es zu leben, wenn es die Geliebten nicht mehr tun. Nun, ich würde sagen, wir lassen es auf einen Versuch ankommen." Dann hob er den Zauberstab und richtete ihn direkt auf Lily Potters Bauch. „CRUCIO!"


	2. Wut

Chap 1

**Wut (Kapitel 1)**

Jeder kann wütend werden, das ist einfach.

Aber wütend auf den Richtigen zu sein, im richtigen Maß, zur richtigen Zeit,

zum richtigen Zweck und auf die richtige Art, das ist schwer.

Aristoteles (griechischer Philosoph)

„Harry, das Essen ist fertig. Bist du so lieb und holst deine Schwester?" Auffordernd sah Lily Potter ihren Sohn an, welcher ihrem Blick sofort auswich. „Sie ist alt genug, sie wird schon irgendwie runterkommen." „Du weißt ganz genau, dass das nichts mit dem Alter zu tun hat, sie…" „Geh sie doch selber holen wenn du meinst, dass das nötig ist!", fauchte der Schwarzhaarige entnervt und stampfte wütend ins Wohnzimmer, wo Sekunden später laute Musik erklang. Müde ließ sich seine Mutter auf einem Stuhl sinken und fuhr sich verzweifelt durch das rote Haar. Ein großer, breitschultriger Mann stellte sich hinter sie und legte ihr behutsam einen Arm um die Schultern. „Er wird sich schon wieder einkriegen, du weißt doch, dass Harry es nicht so meint!" Langsam drehte sie den Kopf und große grüne Augen blickten in graue. „Ach Sirius, es ist nur… Es ist einfach so unfair! Ich brauche meine ganze Kraft schon für Emily, ich kann mich nicht auch noch um Harry kümmern!" „Vielleicht ist das das Problem", sagte der Schwarzhaarige leise, „Du hast nicht nur eine Tochter, sondern auch einen Sohn, du darfst Harry nicht vernachlässigen nur weil er dich nicht zu brauchen scheint. Jedes Kind braucht seine Mutter, Lily." „Wann bist du so weise geworden?", fragte sie lächelnd, „Es kommt mir wie gestern vor, als du dich wie verrückt darauf gefreut hast im Zoo die Meerkatzen ärgern zu können!" „Das war gestern", grinste Sirius, „Und wer hätte denn bitte ahnen können, dass Meerkatzen Affen sind?" Die Rothaarige kicherte leise und sah ihn dann dankbar an. „Das habe ich gebraucht. Aber könntest du jetzt Emily holen?" „Na klar, das würde ich mir um nichts in der Welt entgehen lassen!", lächelte Sirius, drückte seiner besten Freundin noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ dann die Küche.

Seufzend ließ Lily Potter das Geschirr aus den Schränken schweben und platzierte es geübt auf den dafür vorgesehenen Plätzen. Den Topf mit den Spaghetti und dem klein geschnittenen Fleisch trug sie lieber selbst, zu präsent war noch die Erinnerung an Sirius letzten katastrophalen Versuch etwas Zeit zu sparen. In diesem Moment hörte sie Geräusche aus dem Flur heraus und lief ihrem Mann freudestrahlend entgegen. Stürmisch umarmte sie ihn und hätte ihn am liebsten gar nicht mehr losgelassen. „Schlimmen Tag gehabt?", fragte James leise und sie nickte. „Harry hat heute wieder extrem gute Laune. Vielleicht solltest du nach dem Essen mal mit ihm reden!" Er nickte ernst und hängte dann seinen Umhang auf. „Sind Moony und Pad schon da?" „Sirius ist oben und holt Emily, Remus hatte heute Nachmittag ein Vorstellungsgespräch und wollte danach noch einkaufen gehen." James runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Hoffentlich wird es diesmal was, ich weiß nicht, wie lange er diese Situation noch durchsteht." Bedrückt seufzte Lily auf und schob dann ihren Mann in die Küche. „Würdest du bitte schon mal Wasser einschenken?" „Hat sie ihren Stärkungstrank etwa noch nicht genommen?", fragte er leicht vorwurfsvoll und die Rothaarige seufzte tief auf. „Nein, du kennst sie ja. Aber wenn Remus und Sirius dabei sind will sie sich nicht blamieren und schluckt mit einem Mal alles bereitwillig runter." „Mach dir nichts draus", lächelte James und drückte sie sanft an sich, „Du weißt doch, dass sie die beiden vergöttert." „Ja, aber wir sind die Eltern, das sollte doch auch etwas zählen, meinst du nicht?"

Ihr Mann lächelte nur schulterzuckend und richtete dann seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die Treppe, die er durch die offene Küchentür sehen konnte. Nun, nicht direkt auf die Treppe, denn obwohl sie ein paar wirklich schöne Verzierungen hatte war sie nicht besonders interessant. Die Personen, die sie gerade benutzten waren es dagegen umso mehr. „Hoppe hoppe Reiter, wenn er fällt dann schreit er…", sang Sirius in einer unfassbar schiefen Tonlage und sein bester Freund hatte das Gefühl, dass sich ihm die Zehennägel aufrollten. Grinsend beobachtete er seine Tochter, die ihre Arme um Sirius Hals gelegt hatte und sich offenbar nicht ganz sicher war, ob sie das Ganze jetzt witzig oder peinlich finden sollte. Durch das Auf- und Abgehoppse war sie schon etwas blass um die Nase und ihre Haare standen zerzaust in alle Richtungen ab. Als Sirius dann die restlichen Stufen mit einem großen Sprung überbrückte quietschte sie erschrocken und krallte reflexartig ihre Fingernägel in seinen Hals. Der Schwarzhaarige heulte erschrocken auf und James musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen um nicht in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. „Hey Em", sagte er lächelnd und nahm seinem besten Freund seine Tochter ab, „Hattest du einen schönen Tag?" Sie nickte. „Ja, ich habe mit Mum einen Unsichtbarkeitstrank hergestellt." „Cool", lächelte James bewundernd, „Ich habe das nie hingekriegt!" Sirius nickte zustimmend. „Das Talent für Zaubertränke hast du definitiv von deiner Mutter geerbt, die von Prongs und mir sind immer in die Luft geflogen." Misstrauisch blickte sie Sirius an. „Aber ihr seid Auroren, wie habt ihr in euren Abschlussprüfungen ein „Ohnegleichen" gekriegt?" „Och… Wir hatten ein wenig Nachhilfe bei Lily und Moony", murmelte James beschämt und sein Kopf lief rot an. „Im Klartext sie haben euch irgendwie durch die Prüfungen geschleust", stellte seine Tochter klar und Sirius lachte bellend. Augenblicklich fing James an zu schmollen. „Was denn? Mussten wir seitdem auch nur einen Trank herstellen? Nein! Und warum? Weil wir Verbrecher jagen und keine Mittagessen kochen!"

„James Potter! Erzählst du unser Tochter gerade, dass jemand, der Zaubertränke beherrscht später am Herd landet?" Erschrocken drehte der Angesprochene sich um und erblickte seine grimmig dreinblickende Frau, die drohend ein dickes Nudelholz in der Hand schwang. „Du… Du wirst dich doch nicht vor dem Kind streiten wollen, oder?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll und seine Augen funkelten schelmisch. „Gerade noch mal gerettet Prongs", lachte Sirius und Lily verdrehte seufzend die Augen. Emily dagegen verpasste ihrem Vater einen gekonnten Schlag auf den Oberarm. „Wen nennst du hier Kind?" „Ja Prongs, wie willst…" „Pad!", knurrte James bemüht ruhig und funkelte seinen Freund böse an, „Wieso gehst du nicht deinen Schwanz jagen?!" „Das war nur einmal!", heulte Sirius empört, „Und ihr haltet es mir immer noch vor!" Sein bester Freund holte Luft um etwas zu entgegnen, aber Lily fuhr unwirsch dazwischen. „James, setz Emily ab. Sie kann alleine laufen!" „Aber…" „James! Ihr könnt ihr beim Laufen helfen, aber sie wird es nie lernen wenn ihr sie tragt, verdammt!" Augenblicklich zog ihr Ehemann den Kopf ein und ließ seine Tochter seufzend auf dem Boden nieder. Ganz langsam und mit den helfenden Händen von Sirius und James gelangte auch sie schließlich in die Küche, wo Harry schon ungeduldig wartete. Wütend funkelte er seinen Vater an. „Zehn Minuten! Zehn Minuten vom Flur in die Küche! Hättet ihr sie nicht tragen können?" „Ich muss mich vor dir nicht rechtfertigen!", fauchte James augenblicklich zurück und Harrys Kopf lief vor Wut rot an.

Glücklicherweise kletterte in diesem Moment Remus aus dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer und kam mit undefinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck in die Küche. Sofort richteten sich alle Augen auf ihn und die unausgesprochene Frage hing in der Luft. Der Werwolf lächelte nur traurig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh Remus", murmelte Lily und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Das tut mir so Leid!" „War doch klar", antwortete er bitter und sah an sich herunter. Er trug seinen einzigen Anzug, hatte sich die Haare gestylt und selbst seine Schuhe waren poliert.. „Lächerlich", sagte er leise, „Ich habe mich absolut lächerlich gemacht!" „Es ist nie lächerlich Hoffnung zu haben!" Langsam hob Remus den Kopf und sah sein Patenkind nachdenklich an. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde entspannte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Hey meine Süße! Wie geht es dir?" „Gut", war die knappe Antwort und man konnte sehen, dass sie die Frage einmal zu oft gehört hatte. Mit einem mitleidigen Lächeln beugte Remus sich zu ihr herunter und platzierte einen Kuss auf ihrer Stirn. „Das ist schön. Hier, ich habe dir was mitgebracht!" Und damit hielt er ihr einen flachen Pappkarton vor die Nase. Mit einem Mal fing auch das rothaarige Mädchen an zu strahlen und versuchte unbeholfen den Deckel zu öffnen. James wollte schon dazwischen gehen um ihr zu helfen, aber Remus Blick hielt ihn zurück. Schließlich schaffte Emily es doch noch die Klebestreifen zu lösen und konnte ihr Geschenk öffnen. In dem Karton lag ein langer Quiddichumhang in ihren Lieblingsfarben. Schlagartig füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen und sie schlang leise schluchzend die Arme um ihren Paten. „Danke Rem. Einfach… Danke."


End file.
